Thin Ice
by krut09
Summary: "Love might be frightening, at times, and some are scared of becoming infatuated. Therefore, they may rather choose to chicken out, while walking on thin ice, poise and guts are letting them down." - Erik Pevernagie A/N : Ziryan is an OC created by @fist-it-out and she graciously is letting me use him in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

"We're moving?!" Addison exclaimed. Missy rolled her eyes.

"Yes Addison, it's not the end of the world." She told her daughter, continuing to pack up decorative trinkets from around the house.

"B-but, what about my friends?! My school?!" Then she gasped as a thought struck her. "I'll have to transfer skating divisions! You can't do this to me!" She cried in horror. Missy laughed at her over exaggerating.

"You're going to be fine!" She smiled assuringly. "It's just the next town over. I even made sure to find a house close to the ice rink just for you. You'll be able to walk there, we're so close!" Missy told her excitedly. Addison groaned and dropped her head on the kitchen counter dramatically.

"I'll have to compete against my friends. My life is over." She complained. Missy once again rolled her eyes, but sat down the box she'd been carrying around and came up next to her daughter.

"I know this will be a big change for you, but we have to do this. The board wants to bring the two communities together and, as mayor, it would show a great deal of respect to move into their town." Missy explained, running her fingers through Addison's blonde wig affectionately. "You're so good at blending in, I'm sure you'll do great in this new school."

Addison frowned but thought it over. Her mom made a good point about bringing the two communities together. She'd love to make new friends, but what about her old ones? Would she be able to balance the two groups evenly? Eventually, she just sighed and nodded her agreement. Missy smiled and clapped her hands together in finality.

"Good! Now go up to your room and start packing Sweetie. The big move is this weekend." She instructed.

"This weekend?! You mean in two days?!" Addison asked in exasperation. Missy nodded happily and shooed Addison off.

"I have movers coming tomorrow to pack most of our belonging, then everything will be loaded up Saturday and taken to the new house!" Missy continued her tedious packing of little trinkets. "Now go pack up anything you don't want someone else handling!" Missy ordered. Addison groaned again but marched up the stairs and slammed her door closed, sliding down to the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"My life is over." She cried.

XxX

After school that day, her father came to pick her up. She got in the passenger seat of the patrol car and just immediately started staring out the window. Dale glances over at her every few minutes awkwardly.

"So, uh, how was school today?" He asked. Addison snorted.

"_Fan-ta-stic._" She enunciated with a pout. Dale sighed.

"I know you're not excited about the move Sweetie but it will be good for us. For everyone!" He tried to encourage. Addison didn't respond, just continued staring out the window. Dale knew he wasn't going to be able to change her mind by himself, but knew something that might.

Addison noticed they weren't taking their usual route home. Then she started to realize he wasn't driving home at all. He was, in fact, going the complete opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to figure it out based on landmarks hat we're getting harder and harder to recognize.

"I thought that maybe rather than going home and watching movers pack up the house, you'd like to check out your new skating facility." He informed her.

Her eyes lit up, even if she tried her best to hide that little sparkle. Figure skating was the one thing that always made her happy, a passion that burned deep in her. She shrugged, trying to be indifferent, and turned to continue watching the cityscape pass by her window.

Dale chuckled quietly, knowing he'd gotten her, and drove his daughter to the ice rink.

XxX

The arena was about an hour from their house in Seabrook and the facility seemed nice, not quite to the elitist standards that most Seabrook skaters demanded, but Addison wasn't so picky. If it had a sheet of ice she could skate on, the location didn't matter.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Addison was jumping out of the car with her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Addison!" Dale called before she could shut the door, but he was a second too late. He rolled the window down and she bent down to looked at him. "It'll be kind of late by the time I can pick you back up. I'll be here around 9 ok?" Addison quickly nodded.

"5 hours to skate? I'll take it!" She said enthusiastically. Dale laughed gesturing to shoo her away.

"Get going then! Have fun Honey!" He yelled as he watched her enter the facility before pulling away from the curb.

XxX

The corridors were virtually empty, save the merchandise stand here and there and the occasional staff member. But she walked quickly towards the wide open arena with the sheet of ice smack dab in the middle.

The slight chill in the air exciting her as she drew closer. And when she pushed through a set of double doors, she was there. To her surprise, there were tall, clear, protective walls surrounding the entire thing. A loud smack hit the glass right in front of her, she jumped, squeezing her eyes shut and yipped out a scared cry.

"What the-" She heard someone mutter inside the rink. She looked up and saw a boy wearing practice padding skate towards her. She was frozen in place, not from fear like a moment ago, no, this was from taking him in. His hair was dyed green and messy in the cutest way, but it's his face that has her awe struck. She doesn't think she's ever seen anyone more handsome in her life! And those bright brown eyes, she could just stare into them forever. His face shifted from confusion to a smile and Addison instantly knew she had a crush.

"Hey! Sorry if I scared you, I didn't know anyone else was here." He apologized as he slowed in front of her. Addison shook her head to snap out of her daze and smiled at him.

"Oh, it's fine! I, um, didn't know anyone would be here either." She shifted her weight to one foot shyly. He smile widened as he skated up to open the door in the protective wall and exited the ice to stand with her on solid ground. She had to look up at him from the height difference and his smile was dazzling, making Addison forget her name for a moment.

"I'm Zed." He said, tucking his glove under his arm to slide his hand out and offered it to her. She placed her hand gently in his.

"Addison." She breathed. Their handshake was slow and irrelevant to the way they were both looking at each other, like they were entranced just by the other's eyes.

Zed was the first to recover, clearing his throat to recompose himself and successfully pulls Addison back into reality. "I don't think I've seen you around here before." He comments curiously.

"That's 'cause I've never been around here." She teases with a smile. Zed laughs. "My Family is moving to town this weekend." She continued less jokingly.

"In that case, is there some place you're looking for? 'Cause I know this place like the back of my hand." He informed her confidently, holding up his gloveless hand to show her the back and winking for good measure. She giggled and raise a brow at him, tilting her body to look around his bulky pads and pointed a dainty finger at the ice behind him.

"Pretty sure I've found it already." She teased again. His face showed his surprise.

"You skate?" He asked. Addison tightened her hold on her duffle bag and nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" She countered with a smile. Zed took a sidestep.

"Be my guest!" He offered gladly, his eyes alight with amusement. Addison did step around him and sat down on the nearby bench.

"Just gotta put my skates on." She told him as she opened her bag and pulled out her pearly white skates. Zed chuckled to himself.

"I knew you didn't seem like the hockey type." He mused. Addison scoffed.

"Like I'd resort to such a barbaric sport." She teased sarcastically. Then it was Zed's turn to scoff as he returned to the ice.

"Whatever you say Princess!" He responded as he scooped up the puck with his hockey stick, skated around the rink with ease, then smacking the puck across the ice and into the awaiting goal net.

Addison watched as she finished tying her second skate. Sure, she's seen hockey players skate before, but the way Zed glided across the ice and the strength behind his swing was way more beautiful than any rough and tough hockey player she's ever had the pleasure of watching. For a moment she wondered if maybe he wasn't very good at hockey, maybe he was too soft. But she didn't dwell on the thought, rather watched as he took another shot straight down the middle. Her excitement was peaked, her pulse quickening. She grabbed her phone, stood up and expertly walked over to the door on her blades, making sure the door was shut behind her.

Zed has regained control of the puck and was ready to shoot again, but Addison entered the rink. Damn, he was finally getting a good look at her. Her grey leggings and pale pink tee accentuated every curves and her blonde curls pulled half up to stay out of her face while the rest hung relaxed against her shoulders. She shut the door and turned back to face him.

"You're sure it's ok if I skate with you?" She posed.

"Uh, yeah! Of course! I'll stick to this side so you can have room." He assured her. The brightness of her smile made him feel warmed to the core.

"That's great! Thank you." She thanked sincerely. Zed let out a breath as he smiled wistfully.

"No problem." He basically whispered. She skated gracefully over to the booth that connected to the speaker system and set up her phone.

"Mind if I play a little music?" She asked. Zed smacked the puck into the goal once again.

"Go for it!" He agreed even though he figured it'd be some lame melodic crap most skaters used in their routines. "To each their own." He muttered indifferently to himself at the thought. He was just trying his best to keep his eyes off the petite girl on the other end of the ice and focused on getting some extra shooting practice in.

The music started and it was exactly how he'd expected, a soft piano with an echoing voice every few notes. But to his surprise when the song really kicked in, it was catchy and modern and upbeat. As it went on, he realized he recognized the song mash up, a remix.

He looked over and Addison was gliding around the ice so effortlessly and graceful. Her movements syncing perfectly to the music and even accentuating the lyrics. Every time she did a spin, or a leg extension, or a leap, she looked so elegant and flawless.

It was like she was in a league of her own compared to any other skater Zed had ever seen. Sure, he hadn't exactly seen _a lot_ of performances, but Addison seemed like she was good. Like _really_ good. Her tricks and spins looked difficult and she did them without fault. He stood there beside the goal net just watching her as she performed.

Addison kept glancing discretely over at the boy sharing the ice rink and noticed that he was watching her. Just watching her. He'd stopped practicing to stare at her. It gave her a boost of excitement that he had his eyes on her, nothing else distracting him. And you know she had to impress him. She pulled out all the stops, using her best tricks, inserting extra leg extensions that add difficulty, anything she could do to show off her skills. And it seemed to be working.

Their eyes connected at one point during the performance.

It was like time had slowed when she turned and looked at him. Her sky blue eyes looking only at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat. As she slid gracefully through her moves, she kept eye contact with him. She skated closer and smiled at him. He was visibly rattled with pink cheeks and wide excited eyes.

When the music ended, she was out of breath but smiling ear to ear. She skated up to him.

"So! What do ya think?" She asked happily. Zed still had pink slightly staining his cheeks and he had to clear his throat to make sure his voice wouldn't crack if he spoke from his dry his mouth suddenly seemed.

"That, you were amazing!" He praised, skating to meet her part way. "That routine will definitely win you a trophy." He complimented. Addison let out a laugh.

"That was just me messing around! You know, warming up and practicing moves. That wasn't choreographed." She explained, finally regaining her breath and not panting so hard. Zed gaped at her with his jaw hanging open.

"You're kidding." He argued. She giggled, skating even closer till she was just inches from him.

"You think I was that good?" She flirted, looking up at him through her long lashes. Zed gulped but quickly recovered, wrapping his hockey stick around her back and grabbing the other end with his free hand. Successfully trapping her. It was her turn to blush, her eyes widening.

"Definitely that good." He said. "Maybe you wanna 'mess around' with me?" He offered with a cheeky smirk. Her face went bright red, making him break out laughing and releasing her from his caging arms. "I'm referring to hockey." He teased, backing up to collect the puck with his stick and raise an amused brow at her. "What do ya say?"

Addison had to register what was happening for a moment and smiled. "I'm sure I won't be very good. This'll be," she paused and looked at him innocently, "my first time." She countered his explicit teasing. Zed choked on air from her comment. Addison laughed and skated back up beside him. "Let's do this!" She agreed. Zed smiled down at her.

For the next half hour, Zed showed Addison the basics. Which she was actually horrible at.

"Why is this so hard?!" She yelled in frustration. Zed chuckled, moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around to help her hold the hockey stick. Addison felt her heart begin to race.

"Relax your shoulders. You're too tense." He said close to her ear.

'_How am I supposed to relax with you pressed against my back?!'_ Her mind was screaming. But she tried her best to follow his instructions, her hand shook under his. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Good, ok, now aim for the goal. Right down the middle." He told her gently. "Pull back, and," he helped her with her swing, giving her a little extra force, and the puck hit the net. "Goal!" He said cheerfully. He let go of her and skated around dramatically with his arms raised in victory and making the sounds of the crowd roaring. Addison laughed and joined him in his celebration. "Addison for the game winning point! Zombies Win!" He yelled. She eventually settled her laughter and gave him a curious look.

"Zombies?" She asked.

"I thought in introduced myself! Hi I'm Zed! And yeah," he joked, giving her a wink as he pointed to his hair, "I'm a zombie." Addison lost it.

"Oh my god! Please stop!" She laughed hysterically. Zed chuckled himself.

"Ok ok, sorry!" He apologized halfheartedly. "You _are_ moving to a town of zombies though. That's our mascot." He told her when she calmed down. That made so much more sense to her.

"I see. That does explain the hair." She teased, grabbing her phone off the speaker booth and they made their way off the ice. Zed smiled.

"What you don't like it? It's good luck!" He feigned offense. She giggled.

"Green suits you." She complimented. They sat down on the bench outside the rink and Addison took off her skates to put back on her shoes.

"Thanks. It really is good luck though. Most of the team, and half the school for that matter, dye their hair green to show their support." He explained. Addison scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but you will never get any hair dye close to this hair." She said with the slightest hint of sadness in her voice. Zed couldn't help but notice.

"It won't hurt you fitting in or anything if you don't dye your hair." He assured her. They turned to face each other and she looked up at him hopefully. The look she gave him took his breath away. "You're perfect." He breathed.

Her eyes widened and her heart broke. She gave him a sad smile. "Thanks Zed. I gotta go." She lied, grabbing her things and standing quickly to leave.

"W-wait what?" He stood but didn't even have time to question what he'd done wrong before she was halfway to the exit. "Addison wait!" He called, unable to chase after her in his skates off the ice. She did stop for a moment and look back at him over her shoulder, the tears swimming in her eyes evident. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized for, he didn't know what. She let out a bittersweet laugh and shook her head.

"Goodnight Zed." She said fondly before retreating for the exit.

"Yeah, goodnight." He whispered to himself, smacking his palm against his forehead for his stupidity as he tried to figure out why she'd left in such a hurry.

XxX

Addison sat on the curb her dad had left her on as she waited to be picked up. It wouldn't be long before he showed up and she took that time to calm down and wipe away any evidence of her crying, not wanting to go into it with her parents tonight. The chief car pulled up and she quickly hopped in.

"Let's go." She said quickly. Dale was a little taken back by her eagerness to leave.

"Was it that bad?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb. Addison sighed.

"No. It's actually pretty nice. I guess I'm just dreading the move." She lied for the second time tonight. Dale didn't noticed her fib and sighed as well.

"I know Sweetie. But try to be positive." He encouraged. Addison nodded and once again stared out the window as they drove back into Seabrook.

To her own surprise, she wasn't excited to be back within the perfect borders of her hometown where she would never truly be perfect by their standards. She thought of the way Zed told her she was perfect and wondered how he would feel if he knew what she really looked like. Would he still flirt with her if she wasn't the poised blonde figure skater she'd introduced herself as?

She yawned as closed her eyes, leaning her head against the seat. All the excitement and emotions she'd felt today really wore her out and exhaustion took hold as she fell asleep on the car ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday was moving day. Addison was woken by the sounds of heavy footsteps up and down the stairs, her mom barking orders to the movers, and the clattering of things in boxes. She stayed in bed staring up at her ceiling for a few extra minutes before she couldn't take it anymore.

She quickly got out of bed and threw on some clothes, put on her wig securely, and made her way to find her parents.

"Can I please go skate?" She pleaded out of frustration. Missy stared at her in disbelief.

"You have to help with the move today Addison!" She denied, looking over her shoulder and rushing past her. "Be careful with that! It's an antique!" Dale chuckled and smiled at his daughter.

"You know how stressed your mother is." He told her. Addison groaned.

"But what help am _I_ going to be? Mom's got control of bossing around the moving men." She argued. Dale smiled fondly at her.

"I'll make you a deal." He started. Addison waited eagerly for his proposal. "Help pack up my car with most of your stuff and we'll unload at the new house. Then you can go to the ice rink. Deal?" He offered.

"Deal!" Addison agreed, rushing back up the stairs to grab some boxes. Dale laughed and followed her more slowly.

"She's just like her mother." He mumbled fondly to himself.

XxX

"Last one." Addison announces as she drops the final box in her new bedroom. It was bare and empty. Of course her furniture would be delivered later today, but for some reason it felt refreshing. She frowned at the thought. She didn't _want_ this move. So why would she _want_ this new room?

She shook her head to refocus on the task at hand, getting to the arena.

"Ok, I moved my boxes. Can I go to skating now? Please!" She threw her hands together in a pleading fashion with puppy dog eyes for extra effect. Dale laughs and shoos her away.

"Go on. Just be back before dinner!" He calls because she's already rushing for the door. "Call if you need anything!"

"Will do! Thanks Dad!" She yells back as she throws her back over her shoulder and hurries out the door.

XxX

The GPS led her right back to the arena from the night before. She briefly wondered if Zed would be there today but she quickly shook off the thought. Why would he be here on Saturday morning when he was just here the night before? She was just a crazy person who used skating as an outlet. Plus. _Why does she care if he was there today anyways?! _

She enters and makes her way to the center rink, at a much more leisurely pace than before. As she got closer, the sounds of male voices yelling and loud crashes started to fill the small hallway she was in. She slowly peaked through the door and saw that the whole hockey team were mid practice.

She snuck in through the doorway and made her way up a couple rows to take a seat a little higher for a better view. She found herself watching one specific player who was agile and smooth on the ice.

He was obviously a superstar as he was able to beat every defender that stood in his way, either with his speed or cross overs or even stop and starts. And then it's his shot versus the goalkeeper. He draws his stick back and fires. The goalie tries to block but it wizzes past him.

Addison found herself making an excited squealing noise that she quickly covered her mouth to shut herself up. The sound obviously carried over all the noises of the other players on the ice because multiple heads snap up in her direction. Including Zed's. Her face heated up dramatically with all the boy's eyes on her.

"Hey! Looks like we have an audience this morning!" One of the other boys yells as he skates closer to the wall separating them. He was still tall but not quite Zed's height and, bigger. Like his muscles were more bulky under his gear than Zed's.

"I'm just waiting for you brutes to get off the ice so I can practice." Addison retorted, trying to look indifferent but the blush on her cheeks from the embarrassment made it hard. A mischievous glint was evident in the hockey player's eyes as he smirked at her.

"For you to practice, huh? Let me guess, you're a pampered little ice princess." He teased, leaning forward on his stick for support. Addison frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. Suddenly another presence interrupted their near argument.

"Why don't you leave the pretty girl alone, huh Ziryan?" Zed skated up and put said boy in a playful headlock. Ziryan laughed and started to play fight back before heading back towards the team.

Zed looked back at Addison who was staring at him with slightly parted lips as her heart pattered in her chest that he came to her defense.

"We won't be much longer. Then the ice is all yours!" He told her with a wide smile. She couldn't help the tug on the corners of her lips.

"Thanks." She breathed. Zed's smile gets brighter, giving her a small wave as he also retreated to the huddle. She raised a hand and her fingers made the slightest of a wave in her dazed state.

She decided to walk down to the bench and put on her skates since their practice was almost finished. As Zed promised, their coach had given them a pep talk about their upcoming game and dismissed them by each player putting a hand in the center, all of them yelling 'Go Zombies' as they started to disperse. She stood in the doorway of the rink while they left out the other end. Zed was turned looking at her, collecting his equipment absentmindedly.

She gave him a smile then slid over to the booth to put on music once again.

Ziryan comes up and throws his arm over Zed's shoulders. "You ready for the playoffs Necro? We need you on your A game!" Ziryan questioned. Zed laughs.

"I'm so ready! We're gonna crush it!" He replied enthusiastically. Ziryan smacked Zed's shoulder pads a little roughly.

"Good! 'Cause you and me on the ice together, we're sure to make it to Championships!" And with that, Ziryan had followed the others to the locker room.

Zed sighed as he plopped down on the bench just off the ice, pulling the jersey and his padding off his torso and dropping it on the seat beside him. There was so much riding on the next few games. So much pressure, so much riding on _him_.

His mental anxiety was cut short when her music started. The song was upbeat and catchy. It took him a second but he realized it a popular song by Sia called 'The Greatest'. He could tell this was different than yesterday's performance because of her focus on precision with every move she made. It was obvious that not a single sway of her arms or turn of her head wasn't planned. He watched her with excited eyes at what she'd do next, every time the music would build, she'd have a big trick or a spin to emphasize the crescendo. Zed was in awe.

Then, near the end during a lull of the music, she filled it with fun little dance moves that made him smile from ear to ear. Her performance skills were amazing. She knew exactly how to sell her routine. Then the music kicked back up and she was in a spin. She was going so fast and for so long that he was sure she'd fall over at any moment, but she grabbed her skate and lifted into a posed spin and went back into the earlier spin move.

And then with the slightest of shifts she's stopped and swings her arms to strike her pose. Zed immediately stands and heads back to the door leading onto the ice.

"Wow! That was incredible!" He calls. Addison seems startled for a moment.

"O-oh! I didn't know anyone was watching!" She laughed nervously. Zed chuckled fondly and made his way towards her. Even with the skin tight compression tank he wore being soaked and strands of his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, he still looked like a dream gliding towards her. Addison felt her pulse quicken even further after the exertion of energy from her routine she'd just performed.

"Not that I have a lot of experience, but I've never seen someone skate like you! You've gotta be a prodigy or something." He praised. Addison giggled and shook her head, gesturing for him to skate along beside her.

"Prodigy? No. I just love skating." Addison denied with a smile. "My cousin, on the other hand, _he_ is a prodigy!" Zed laughed.

"I think I'll have to judge of that." He nudged her with his elbow with a playful grin. Now it was Addison's turn to laugh.

"You can trust me on this one! He choreographs all my programs. And he's been working with me since I could walk!" Addison sighed. "I've always wanted to skate like him."

"Sounds like you really look up to your cousin." Zed chimed. She nodded.

"Definitely. He may be tough, but he is a huge role model for me." Then she looked up at him. "What about you? How'd you get so good at hockey?" She asked. Zed scoffed.

"I'm not _that_ good." Addison's jaw dropped open and she slides to a stop right in front of him with a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed. "Hockey's never looked so easy when I watch you playing!" Zed feels flattered and that look she's giving him makes his breathing hitch in his lungs. Her eyes have the sparkle of awe and amazement. Like he was having the same affect on her. He gulped back the lump in his throat that he feared would make his voice crack before he spoke.

"How about we made a deal then?" He said, extending his pinkie out to her. She glance down at it skeptically at first then linked pinkies with him. "We'll believe each other's opinions on our sport of choice as long as we're friends." He offered. Addison laughed then nodded in agreement.

"Deal." She agreed. Zed smiled brightly, the most contagious smile in the world Addison has decided as her own smile widened.

"Zed! Locker room!" The coach yelled in aggravation. "Shower up so I can leave!" He ordered. Zed has turned to acknowledge him then back to Addison.

"I gotta go. But I'll see you at school Monday right?" He asked. Addison had almost forgotten about her new school and anxiety constricted her chest. She forced a smile though.

"Yeah, Monday." She agreed again. Zed's smile never faded as he skated off towards the locker room.

When he was out of sight, Addison sighed and skated over to restart her music. Practicing her program would keep her mind off of school. Off of everything. Just like always. But even as she went through her routine, she couldn't get the tall green haired boy out of her mind.

She found herself pushing harder as she did her tricks. Like she was motivated by him. Like she _wanted_ to impress him the next time he watched her. It was refreshing. She normally didn't care what people thought when she was practicing. Only what the judges scored. But to skate not only for a number and for the joy of someone other than herself made her happy.

She couldn't help the smile she wore the rest of the day, even after she went back to her new house that she didn't want to move to. If it meant she'd see Zed again, she'd bare it.

XxX _Monday Morning_ XxX

"Are you excited for your first day Sweetie?" Missy asked as they ate their breakfast together.

"As excited as I can be to have a second first day three quarters of the way through this year." She agreed with added sarcasm. Missy gave her a scolding look but Dale stepped in to interrupt.

"The plus side is that it's a fresh start for you Honey! You should think positive." He encouraged, gesturing for Missy to go along with it.

"Yes! A fresh start! Your father's right!" Missy agreed. Addison rolled her eyes but nodded anyways.

"I'm trying." She admitted. Her mind flashed to Zed on the ice with her Saturday. A small smile grew across her lips. "I think I'll be ok." She said.

Dale and Missy exchange a curious look at her sudden change in attitude. But Addison is collecting her book bag and lunch before they can ask.

"See you guys after school!" She says heading for the door.

"Be careful Honey!" Missy calls.

XxX

First days are always rough, let alone when it's at a new school, mid semester. Addison just kept her head down and tried to blend into the crowd. Which she was doing unsuccessfully.

Her pastel blue dress was not helping as everyone else wore darker colors like maroon and green, the school's colors. Things were so much different here than they were in Seabrook. Her cheeks were bright red in embarrassment and frustration that all eyes were on her as she walked swiftly towards the entrance, keeping her eyes to the ground.

Before she can even reach the door, however, she hears a familiar voice.

"There she is, Addison!" He calls. Her wide eyes shoot up to meet his. He's wearing clothing he's obviously customized, like most of the other students, with green pants and a matching jacket and a tan t-shirt underneath. One sleeve of his jacket was cut at the bicep while the other stayed long. She had to admit he looked really good in these strange clothes, that she definitely didn't get the memo about.

He was surrounded by people, he was after all a popular hockey player. None of them seemed excited to meet her, with scowls as they looked her up and down. Of course she wanted to talk to him, he was the only person she knew in this god forsaken school! But she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes as she turned and ran through the front entrance.

"Wow. Yeah, I'd definitely say she likes you." Eliza, Zed's best friend, chimed beside him sarcastically. Zed glared at her and took off the chase after the crying girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here a long one for your guys! Hope you like it! ~**

Addison's eyes were burning and she could barely see where she was going as she hurried through the hallway. She kept her head down to hide her tear streaked face from the other students but she couldn't hide how much she didn't fit in. So all eyes were still on her until she finally reach the administrator's office.

She pressed her back against the wall beside the glass window, trying her best to control the sobs that constricted her throat. She vigorously wiped her eyes with her forearm to get rid of the evidence, she didn't even notice when the tall boy with green hair caught up to her.

"Hey! Addison! What's wrong?" Her head shot up to see Zed's concerned expression staring down at her. She wiped her face again just to be sure no tears were remaining on her cheeks and forced on a smile.

"H-hey, Zed! It's nothing! I'm fine." Her words losing their strength the longer she spoke. Zed's brows knitted together, knowing she was lying and making him worry even more.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I can make it up to you!" He told her sincerely with enthusiasm. She smiled softly and shook her head. She knew he was genuinely concerned and didn't want her to have a bad first day at his school.

"You didn't do anything Zed." She assured him. She wanted to laugh when he sighed in relief but her smile had already faded as her thoughts returned why she was actually upset to begin with. "It's just, I don't fit in here." He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Did someone say something to you?" She could see his anger all over his face. She could picture this was the way he looked when he was on the ice. She smiled and shook her head once again.

"No. No one said anything. But, um, it's kinda obvious." She said timidly, grabbing the skirt of her dress as emphasis. Realization flashed across his features. Then he grabbed her hand, much to her surprise, holding it gently.

"Addison, you look beautiful." His voice was soft and sincere. It made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Thanks." She breathed. They stood there for a moment just staring into each other's eyes until their surrounding began to sink in again. She shyly ducked her head. He noticed her shift and tugged her to walk with him.

"Come on! I'll show you my spot!" Addison made a face that made him blush when he realized what she thought. "No! Not like that! Come on. I have a hang out that no one uses during school hours. It's more private there." He explained, pulling her along gently.

"I really shouldn't. I have to get my schedule and figure out where my classes are-" He laughed, successfully cutting her off from rejecting him.

"We'll get your schedule with plenty of time! And I'll _personally_ escort you to all your classes so you can relax about not being late your first day." He gave her a wink, making her giggle and relax. It didn't take long before Zed pulled her down a hallway that was pretty empty, then glanced around before opening the door and leading her inside.

It was room with a lot of medical equipment lining the walls and cushioned treatment tables spread out around the room. Addison walked around curiously before she turned back to Zed, who was watching her from his seat on one of the tables.

"A nurses office?" She asked. Zed chuckled.

"They call it an athletic therapy room." He corrected. "Don't tell anyone, but," he paused and leaned forward like he was about to tell her a secret, "it's actually a Zombie Safe Room." Addison giggled again and took a few steps closer with an amused grin.

"Zombie Safe Room huh?" She asked teasingly. "Are you zombies, _dangerous_?" He smiled wide and played along.

"We can be." He replied as he hopped off the table and started towards her at the same leisurely pace she was taking. "Are you scared?"

"Don't get any ideas Buster. The only thing more deadly than my high kick, is my low kick." She threatened lightheartedly.

"With moves like that, I'm pretty sure you could take anyone who even looked at you funny." He joked, making her giggle. They were right in front of each other now.

Even though the height difference between them was so significant, they felt so much on the same level that it didn't matter. How can two people, who just met over the weekend, feel like they've known each other all their lives?

"So I'm not getting low kicked?" He asked quietly. They were close. He could feel the tension in the air. Her eyes never broke their contact.

"You're safe, for now." She joked back. He breathed a laugh.

"Oh good." He feigned relief.

The ring of the first warning bell jarred them back into reality. Zed cleared his throat and took her hand again to lead her back out.

"Let's go get your schedule." He offered sweetly. Addison smiled and nodded.

As promised, they got her schedule and he showed her to the first classroom on the list with time to spear.

"I'll come back after first period." He told her with a smile.

"Ok, thanks." She was still nervous but really did appreciate all his help. He noticed her shoulders slightly slumped and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Don't be nervous. You're great! People are gonna love you." He assured her quietly. Her back straightened with a little confidence and nodded.

"Thanks Zed." She thanked with a smile. He returned the gesture and then started to take off.

"I'll see ya after class!" He called halfway down the hall. She giggled before walking into the classroom.

XxX

By the end of the day, she was so happy it was over. She was absolutely exhausted, even though it did go much better than she expected. Luckily, Zed was in 3 of her 7 classes; 2nd, 4th, and 5th. And Zed introduced her to his friend Eliza who was in her 3rd and 6th period.

Addison was pretty sure Eliza didn't like her. As soon as Zed left them alone to head to class, Eliza rolled her eyes and muttered something about babysitting under her breath. But she did try giving her tips on how to get by in their school, so she must not hate her too much.

But now, Addison was putting the last book in her bag when someone walked up behind her.

"Well well, if it isn't Blondie the ice princess!" She turned around to see the bulky hockey player from Saturday. What was his name again? Ziryan, right?

"Oh right! You're the block head hockey player." She countered sarcastically. The students surrounding them started murmuring and backing away.

"Looks like we have last period together! Aren't you excited!" He chuckled. Addison rolled her eyes and walked around him towards the door. "Oh come on! You could like me if you tried!" He teased.

"I'd die before that happened!" She yelled cheerfully over her shoulder. As soon as she was out of the room, she saw Zed and Eliza waiting outside, one looking much happier to see her than the other.

"Hey! Addison!" Zed waved her over.

"Hey!" She breathed when she reached them.

"Ice cream, you in?" Eliza offered flatly before Zed could ask. Addison looked between them then smile.

"Sure! I'll just text my parents and let them know I'll be late!" She said, earning an eye roll from the green haired girl who promptly walked away. Addison watched her in confusion. Zed threw his arm over her shoulders and watched his friend leave too.

"It's alright. She'll warm up to you." He assured her.

"I don't know. I think she hates me." Addison countered. Zed laughed as they started following her.

"She definitely doesn't hate you. It would be very obvious if she hated you." He assured her further. "I think she's just worried is all." He added quietly. She wasn't even sure if he intended for her to hear it but he changed the subject before she could ask what he meant.

"So! How was your first day?" He asked, earning a long sigh from the blonde.

"Exhausting!" She whined. He laughed again.

"Don't worry. It'll get easier." He said.

"I sure hope so."

They got to the ice cream shop fairly quickly, it wasn't far from the school. The shop was adorably small and reminded her of Seabrook with the splashes of pastel. She was surprised that the shop had a flavor called 'brains' to go along with the mascot theme. Zed convinced her she'd love it and, since it was basically just strawberry, she did.

They sat at a little booth, Zed choosing to sit beside her while Eliza was across from them, and started talking.

"So Zed tells me you guys met on the ice. My guess is you don't play hockey." Eliza assumed.

"Yeah, definitely not. No offense." Addison told Zed.

"None taken." He assured jokingly.

"I'm a figure skater." Eliza made a face.

"Glitter and costumes and all that?" She asked for clarity. Addison nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I wanna try out for the team here since I can't compete with my old team." She added, her mood shifting somberly.

"Oh, tough luck. Our school doesn't have a team." Eliza shot her down. Addison gaped at her.

"What? I thought every school had a team!" She was nearly in a panic. She looked to Zed like his best friend might be lying but his face showed his sympathy.

"This is more of a hockey school. There weren't enough people interested in figure skating to keep the program up and running." Zed confirmed. "Sorry Addy."

Her eyes dropped to her ice cream cup and she stayed quiet as they continued talking and eating.

Zed tried including her in their conversation but she would just give a short answer with a smile before zoning back out. He wanted so badly for her to enjoy it there. To not miss her old school or friends. But how could he do that if they didn't have a team for her favorite past time?

"I have an idea!" He blurted out, interrupting Eliza's rant about her latest software project.

"Idea for what?" Eliza asked in confusion. He turned to face Addison fully.

"Why don't you join the kids who help out cleaning up pucks after warm ups and intermissions and stuff to see how you like it! At least you'll be able to be on the ice!" He offered. It didn't sound particularly exciting but she knew he was trying to help and it made her smile.

"Ok. I'll give it a shot." She agreed. Zed smiled even wider.

"Cool! Our last regular season game is Friday. We can go to the arena after school together!" His excitement made her giggle.

"Great. Now can I get back to my story?" Eliza butted back in. Both of them laugh as she continued, Addison finally getting more engaged with their lighthearted banter.

XxX

The rest of the week went fairly smooth. Addison said she was going to make her mom take her shopping for a new wardrobe but Zed convinced her not to. That she didn't need to change anything about herself, she can fit in while still keeping her own style. So she did.

The other students warmed up to her pastel vibes and she started making a few acquaintances that she could talk to during classes but they didn't seem to be too interested in being buddy-buddy outside of that.

At least she had Zed and Eliza to talk to. They got close. Like best friend close throughout the week.

Eliza loved how great of a listener Addison was and would be able to rant out all her frustrations until she felt better. And Addison was good with advice too. She helped Eliza out many a time that week to find her best option for situations.

And Zed. Man, Zed was the best. Even though no one asked him to, he had taken it as his duty to make sure she adjusted well to their school. And no matter what time of day she texted him, a response was always quick to came back. As long as he wasn't at hockey practice that is.

The point is, he was always there for her. Always.

So that leads to today. Since he was always supporting her and doing his best to help her fit in, she'd take his offer to skate as the 'clean up crew' after warm ups and intermissions. Even if she wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

So there she sat, with a couple other girls and guys, waiting for the players to go out onto the ice for warmups. She felt absolutely ridiculous. He told her the crew wears all black, well the only things she owned that were black was a faux leather jacket, leotards, and a pair of yoga pants. She wore her blonde wig styled straight and slicked back because, well, if she's gonna stick out like a sore thumb, she might as well rock it right?

The players came out of the locker room hooting and hollering with hype for the game. A few of them noticed her and gave her an up and down glance but ultimately kept walking. Then a certain hockey player stopped in front of her.

"Whoa! Addy! That outfit's," he paused for a second to find the right word.

"Absurd?" She offered.

"Hot!" He corrected and she immediately flushed.

"Thanks." She breathed a smile growing from his contagious one. He stayed there with her a few extra seconds until they were the last two in the tunnel.

Or so they thought.

The moment was ruined when Ziryan threw his arm over Zed's shoulders with a laugh then, as if he just noticed her, he looks Addison up and down. It made her uncomfortable the way his eyes scanned over her, like he was undressing her in his head. She fidgeted in front of them.

"Trading in your pastel for some leather? You totally look like a babe now!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. Addison's eyes narrow at him.

"Watch it buster. You're about to be on the receiving end of a low kick." She threatened. Ziryan laughed then looked at her in amusement.

"I'd love to see you try girlie." He countered. Zed took it as his cue to defuse the situation and turned so he was facing his teammate and partially blocking Addison from his view, to hopefully distract him.

"Ok guys! Why don't you go get warmed up and I'll be right there!" Zed suggested. Ziryan thought for a second then smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder pad.

"You got it buddy!" He agreed overly enthusiastic before his expression dropped the next instant. "Let's keep our heads in the game." Zed clenched his jaw but wasn't about to create another argument when he just wanted him to go away. Ziryan gave Addison a quick smirk when he passed Zed but continued onto the ice.

"Sorry about him." Zed apologizes. Addison gives him a sweet smile.

"You're not his keeper. He digs his own graves!" She joked and successfully makes the hockey player laugh.

"Don't hold it against him too much. He's a good guy underneath it all." Zed says.

"Then he has zero people skills." Addison huffs in response. Zed chuckles and points to the **0** in his jersey.

"I guess I need to switch him numbers." He teased, getting Addison to laugh with him.

"Why _do_ you have the zero?" She asked out of curiosity. Zed shrugged.

"I guess it just keeps me motivated. Reminds me where I came from." He told her like it was no big deal. He really doesn't know how amazing he is, does he?

"Well anyways, good luck out there." She told him sincerely.

"Thanks." He breathed with a smile. They stayed there for a few more long seconds before the buzzer to begin warmups startled them out of their daydreams.

"I gotta go. I'll see you out there!" He called as he hurried towards the ice. Addison gave him a small wave before he disappeared through the doorway.

XxX

Her 'job' on the cleanup crew was just about as exciting as being a janitor. Which is exactly what she was doing, pushing a mop around the ring along with four other kids. It was only warmups too. She sighed after taking her seat on the end of the bench. At least she would get a great view of the game.

The lights of the arena suddenly started to cut out and an array of spotlights began to flash as the music started up, lighting the arena with a glowing green hue. It was one of those crowd hyping songs where they could stomp their feet and clap their hands along with the beat. All the electricity of the arena gave her goosebumps. She watched with wide eyed excitement when the announcers voice boomed from the speakers.

"Welcome to the game from your hometown Zombies!" The crowd roared. And right on cue, someone in an oversized zombie costume came barreling out into center ring, earning even louder cheers as he pumped his arms and dramatically skated around until he knelt down on the far end of the rink facing the door he'd exited out of, facing in her direction. So she glanced over and saw some of the boys waiting in the doorway.

"And now, introducing your 2019 Zombies team! Fowards, #12 Levi, #3 Nathan, #7 Jesse, #15 Trevor, #25 Micah, #8 Aaron, #10 Mason, #4 Dennis, #19 Will, #22 Peter, and #11 Sawyer!" With each name, a different player skated out then joined the mascot, lining up alongside him. "Defensemen, #27 Eric, #9 Jerome, #13 Owen, #21 Harvey, and #5 Vince! Goalies, #20 Daniel and #16 Cooper!" Both of them skate out and wave to the crowd briefly before coming up beside their teammates. After they were all in place, the lights cut off.

Addison was confused. Zed or Ziryan were nowhere in sight! Why would they end introductions without them? But her confusion was quickly replaced with anticipation when the two big white spotlights started to swirl the center of the rink.

"Let's get a big round of applause for Co-Captain and Lead Defenseman, standing at 6 foot and weighing in at 180 pounds, #1, Ziryan!" The spotlights pointed to the door as he stepped onto the ice and did a lap around pumping his arms to get the crowd's cheers up. He then arrogantly shoved one of the smaller players, that timidly moved out of his way, and took the spot right beside the mascot, only being off center by one person. Addison rolled her eyes. But her attention was back on the announcer when she knew it was Zed's turn.

"And now, Head Captain, Lead Forward, standing at 6 foot 3 inches and weighing in at 165 pounds, the Lean Green Monster! Number Zero, Zed Necrodopolous!" The entire arena exploded into cheers and was on their feet when he came skating out. He had his hockey stick and helmet in one hand and a towel in the other that he was swinging around over his head, a huge smile spread across his face as he hyped the fans.

Then he seemed to search the bench area for something till his eyes met hers. As he skated over, he motioned for her to meet him a few feet over, out from behind the glass protecting that section. She hurried to her feet and met him at the half wall.

"Enjoy the game." He told her with a wink as he handed her the towel. She holds the towel to her chest like it's a precious artifact that needs protecting and it takes her a second to actually move, even though he'd already went to rejoin his team. She ducks her head and returns to her seat.

"So are you dating him or what?" The girl beside her leans in to ask in a hushed tone but Addison just shakes her head, never taking her eyes off of the hockey player in question.

"And the visiting team, the Ferocious Groundhogs!" The crowd gave them a mild clap as they all entered and lined up along the opposite side of the Zombie.

"All rise for the singing of our National Anthem." The announcer said. Addison stood like everyone else, but she wasn't really paying attention to the woman singing. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Zed.

He was at the far end of the line. He was head captain but he didn't try being center stage like Ziryan did. It made her so proud that he was such a team player, that every player is important. He really is the best, isn't he? She sigh, subconsciously daydreaming and hadn't realized the music stopped and people were starting to sit. It wasn't until a second later when Zed was on the move that she realized she was the only one still standing at the bench. She blushed furiously and quickly sat, thoroughly embarrassing herself.

XxX

The game was amazing. She was having so much fun watching and cheering for the Zombies, especially Zed. As much as she hated to admit it, she could also see why Ziryan was put up on a pedestal as well. He was good. Great support for Zed. They worked really well as a team.

The clock ticked down and the buzzer went off. First intermission. The guy in the zombie mascot costume skated out with a tee shirt canon and was pumping up the crowd while the players filed off the ice. Zed looked exhausted, he had been on the ice most of the first period after all. She stood up and rushed over to catch him at the half wall before he went off the ice.

"Hey!" She greeted with a bright smile. As soon as he saw her face, his own smile spread across his face.

"Hey." He replied breathily. She just stared at him for a second, even with sweat dripping off his face and his hair a complete mess, she could help wanting to run her fingers through it. He raised a brow at her with teasing expectancy. She cleared her throat to try composing herself and realized she still had his towel in her hand, quickly offering it to him which he gladly accepted to wipe the sweat from his face.

"You're playing great out there!" She told him excitedly. He chuckled.

"Thanks! You enjoying your seat?" He asked. She giggled.

"Yeah! It's great! Was that your plan all along? Nothing to do with skating?" She accused with a teasing smirk. He laughed.

"Maybe. I gotta go. See you before the second period." He said with a smile, handing her back the towel and disappearing off the ice. She should have been disgusted by the soiled towel covered in man sweat, but she held it close anyways. The crew was getting ready to go back out because the crowd were about to start throwing pucks with numbers, that they were able to purchase for a raffle, into the rink. Once the winning puck was picked, they had to clean up the mess. Perks of being a janitor. She sighed and got her mop ready.

The rest of intermission was a guy playing games with kids in the stands, displayed on the megatron for everyone to see. So Addison just sat on the bench, waiting. The players came back out onto the ice to do a light warmup.

Addison jumped when Eliza came barreling into her to sit on the bench beside her.

"Eliza what the hell!" She exclaimed in confusion.

"Help me get Zed's attention!" She ordered in a panic. Addison looked at her in concern but helped her wave him down as discretely as possible. They quickly caught his eye and he skated over with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

"Bonzo is sick!" Eliza didn't hesitate. Zed looked shocked.

"What? What d'you mean he's sick?" Zed asked for clarity.

"Like he's in the bathroom puking and can't finish the game!" Eliza snapped.

"Um, who's Bonzo?" Addison asked softly.

"Bonzo's our buddy who's a couple years older than us. He graduated last year, but was allowed to stay the mascot as long as he wanted cuz everyone loves him." Zed explained, his face showing he was trying to think of someone to cover for him. "The intermission's gonna suck without him! We gotta find a replacement."

"I'll do it." Addison instantly volunteered. He looked at her in shock.

"You're gonna put on the giant Zombie costume and skate around? Yeah, I don't think you'll be able to fill it." Eliza said sarcastically beside her. Addison rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I mean, I'll perform. I can do a routine to fill time!" He looked at her hesitantly at first.

"Are you sure? This town isn't really into figure skating." He warned. Addison smiled.

"Even if they don't enjoy it, I love skating. I'll at least be able to fill some time so the fans aren't completely bored to death while you rest." She teased. His smile made her heart flutter.

"You're the best, ya know that?" He said.

"Excuse me! I thought I was the best!" Eliza interrupted with a huff making both her friends laugh.

"You're the best for other reasons." Zed told her. "I gotta tell coach about the change of plans. I'll talk to you guys after the game!" He was already backing away with a wave just like that.

"Good luck!" Addison called back.

"So what're you gonna do? Do you have one of your pretty outfits with you?" Eliza asked.

"No, but I don't need one. I can make this work." She told her confidently, her mind running over her scheme. "I need to start stretching. You should stay and watch! You might change your mind about figure skating!" She offered cheerfully.

"Pff! I don't think that's gonna happen honey, but I'll be here. Just to show support." Eliza agreed. Addison giggled.

"Ok, fair enough. See ya!"

"See ya." Eliza agreed, heading back to her seat. Addison went out to the hallway towards the locker rooms and started doing her stretches.

She needed to be limber and warmed up which took about an hour so perfect timing. Maybe she'd even be able to watch Zed play a little bit in the second period. A small smile curled her lips just thinking about the compliments the green haired boy gave her about the outfit. She knew the perfect routine to go with it too.

This was her chance to impress people. She only had one shot. This might work out for everyone. She can only hope.

XxX

"And now, welcome to the center rink, Addison Davis with your final intermission performance!" The announcer exclaimed excitedly for the crowd.

She skated out, waving and smile for her audience. She caught sight of Eliza in the stands clapping for her, even her parents were there, looking surprised that she was skating out there for a routine. And was that, Bucky?! If she wasn't so comfortable skating, she'd probably have tripped that he was there. She took a deep breath and looked towards the boxes.

The players were on their respective benches, inside said boxes, getting water and cooling off, receiving a short pep talk from the coaches. Her eyes made contact with Zed's. He was sweaty and tired again but damn did me make her mouth run dry. But she needed to focus!

He gave her a smirk, making her gulp since he had so much faith in her. She wanted so badly to impress everyone. To show them how amazing figure skating really is. But she didn't have that much certainty in her own abilities.

She did, however, hold her head up high and straightened her back with a confident smile on her lips anyways. She was doing this for herself. Just for fun. It wasn't a competition for once. The house lights went out around the arena so all attention should be on the ice that was still completely lit.

She halted into position and dropped her head as she waited for the music to begin.

It started soft as a whisper and faded in. Her body swayed with the music. It started in sounding eery. She opened with super easy tricks that most could pull off if they'd been skating for any period of time, proceeding to skate around to gain momentum.

Zed watched her in curiosity. He'd assumed she'd use one of the ones she'd shown him, but obviously she had other plans.

"Pfff! This is a joke." Ziryan mocked beside him. Zed scowled but returned his attention to the blonde on the ice.

Her first high leg extension got people's attention, then pretty much lead right into her first spin. With her hair still down, I fell into her face from the rotations. She stopped suddenly, still all part of her routine, putting her hair into a low ponytail.

Zed was on the edge of his seat, worried she'd messed up and was panicking, but her face showed otherwise, she was smirking at the crowd.

Then the singer got loud with "I'm a survivor!" Quiet again. She's unzipped her jacket with the words. Zed's eyes widened and his heart pounded. Oh god she was hot.

"Hell yeah! I didn't know they strip in figure skating!" His disrespectful teammate commented. Zed punched his arm, hard.

"Shut the fuck up Ziryan." He threatened, his eyes were then back on Addison. She was skating toward him. She laid her jacket on the half wall in front of him and smirked at him. His heart had definitely skipped a beat.

She pushed off the wall as the music ticked with a quick beat. A beat that allowed her to really get her momentum going and the crowd clapping along to it.

With her first jump, people were cheering. With the second, only a moment later, they were on their feet. She skated around, giving small technical moves to continue her momentum then right into her third jump, right with a crescendo of the sound effects. People were screaming in excitement.

Her first spin combination was basically a rest moment for her and when she pulled out of it, she stopped dead center on the ice for a little dance number along with the music.

People were cheering and whooping for her as she swayed her hips. Zed was smiling ear to ear. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She went back into skating around to gain speed and then extended one leg straight up as she touch her toes of the other foot. Without putting her foot down she went right into her next triple turn jump perfectly timed to go with the snap of the music. The crowd was going crazy.

She went into a back bend and her finger tips grazed the cold ice.

The music began to lull. Her last spin combination was definitely the hardest. It was a mix of extensions and, obviously, spinning at breakneck speeds. Any normal person would have fallen on their butt from going dizzy but it was a cake walk for her. She went into illusion kicks in place then finished grabbing her skate and fully extending it so her legs were in a perfect vertical line, still spinning around and around.

Zed was amazed. The crowd was also in awe, nearly silent as they watched her. Then she came out of the spin and leisurely skated over, picking up her jacket, throwing it over her shoulder, taking out the ponytail holder to free her blonde strands, and skating back to center rink. And with the final snap sound, she whips her head around to look at the crowd over her shoulder, more specifically Zed, with a sly smirk.

The arena erupted.

Everyone was on their feet cheering for the blonde figure skater. Zed was amongst them with most of his teammates joining him on their feet clapping and hooting for the intermission entertainment. Not only was her routine fun to watch, her music choice got everyone pumped for the game.

Zed had on a face splitting smile as he clapped and stared at the girl waving to the crowd. She then bowed, four times, to every direction of the stadium.

He caught her eye again and hurried towards the ledge of the half wall separating them. He was about to vault it, like he's done countless times before, but his arm was grabbed to stop him. He turned to find Ziryan scowling back at him.

"Don't let a pretty face get in your head Necro. You need to focus!" He scolded. Zed's never been distracted from their games by a girl before. He was afraid this new girl would throw him off his game with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Zed smiled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"My head's totally in the game! Playoffs are way too important." Zed assured his teammate.

"Good. I wouldn't want a lose hanging over your head. _Or hers_." Ziryan left with his threat stunning his teammate. Would he really do something to hurt Addison? No. Zed's known him since grade school! He wouldn't go that far over a game, right?

Zed turned back to see Addison leaving the ice towards the locker rooms. He sighed and tried to get refocused on the game.

XxX

"Zombies win! Zombies are going to the playoffs!" The announcer celebrated. The crowd cheered along. The arena was buzzing with excitement. The team was celebrating with each other, the people in the crowd were celebrating together.

Zed looked around at how happy everyone was. He caught sight of Addison chatting with Eliza off to the side of the rink and he was about to go over to them when he was grabbed again. Ziryan.

"Remember you got this win 'cause you weren't distracted. Don't forget that." He added, giving him a light shove. Zed frowned. What was his deal? Why did he suddenly care so much about his personal life?

He just brushed it off as competitiveness and wanting to win the playoffs. He turned back to see very concerned looking girls watching him. He smiled wide and skated over to them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted.

"What was that about?" Eliza basically demanded. Zed let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, him? It was nothing! Just some after game banter! Ya know." He was losing fuel as he went, so he quickly changed the subject. "Addy! You were amazing out there!" He praised. Her face lit up.

"Thanks! Apparently everyone loved it! Principal Lee already asked me about performing at more games and I convinced her to let me start a team! As long as I can get enough participants." She informed him excitedly. He beamed. This really was perfect.

"Wow! That's great Adds!" He congratulated, going in for a hug. She gladly accepted, even if he was sweaty and gross. "I'm really proud of you." He whispered in her ear. She sucked in a shallow breath.

"Hey Z!" Someone called behind him back onto the ice. He pulled away and realized they needed him back on the ice.

"I gotta go! I'll text you later!" He exclaimed as he skated off.

"Whoa. You got it _bad_." Eliza chimed beside her. Her eyes widen as her head snaps in her direction.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Addison tried and failed to deny with her bright red cheeks.

"Oh honey, it is written all over your face." She said as though she needed to be clued in. Addison blushed harder and buried her face in the sweaty towel she was given.

She mentally noted that the towel held his distinct smell, not the stinky kinda smell she expected, but the smell that was just so Zed. She could have gotten lost if Eliza wasn't still assaulting her with accusations.

"Just ask him out." She urged.

"No! I could never-" Addison started but was cut off.

"Or I can tell him to ask _you_ out." Eliza said nonchalantly. Addison's jaw dropped open.

"What?! No! Absolutely not! Don't you speak a word of this to him! I swear to god Eliza." Addison wasn't one to threaten people but she had her teeth clenched and she'd fight her friend if she had to. Eliza laughed however and waved her off.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, ask him out! I'm pretty sure he likes you too." She offered with a shrug before walking away. "By the way! Way to go Blondie! You really crushed it out there!" She yelled without even turning around. Addison smiled before turning back to watch Zed for a few more moments. Maybe, maybe Eliza was right. If he does like her, it'd be a perfect match! But, what if she's wrong. What if he only likes her as a friend?

Her smile drops and her fingers subconsciously curl around the blonde strands of her wig. What if he finds out about her hair? She immediately feels panic start to grip her chest.

She turns and starts down the hallway towards the parking garage where her parents would be waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell was that? You've gotten sloppy Cous." Addison ducked her head as her cousin questioned her with folded arms. "And you're wanting to run a team with technique like that?" Bucky rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh.

"Well, this was kinda, ya know, on the fly. I wasn't really performing at top notch." She defended timidly. "I was just having some, um, fun." The last word coming out quiet and fearful of his rebuttal. He laughed heartily in response.

"_Fun_. That's rich. I'll be here tomorrow morning at 5 AM sharp. Don't be late." He ordered, walking back to his car before she could even respond. Addison sighed and went to her parent's waiting in the car a few feet away, climbing in the back.

"Your routine was great tonight honey!" Her dad praised.

"Yes! What made you decide to perform?" Her mom asked.

"The mascot got sick so I was helping out my, um, friend." She muttered. Dale and Missy exchanged a glance.

"A friend, huh?" Her mother mused. "Your _friend_ wouldn't happen to be that star hockey player, would it?" Addison slid down in her seat with red cheeks and didn't respond, giving them her answer.

"Well I thought his playing was phenomenal!" Her dad diverted the conversation, not really wanting to go into a crush talk with his teenage daughter. As he continued into a story about his hockey glory days, she watched the cityscape through the window and tuned it all out. Her mind was too lost in thought to care what her parents were saying anymore.

XxX

After pictures for that paper and a couple interviews, Zed was finally free. His first instinct was to look around for Addison, to which he found no trace. He sighed and followed his teammates to the locker room.

"Great game tonight Zed!" Daniel, one of his goalies, praised as he patted his shoulder pads when he passed to get to his locker.

"Yeah! Good job bud!" Sawyer, a forward, agreed. Zed laughed.

"Thanks guys, but we won as a team! I couldn't do it all myself!" He humbly disagreed. Their faces lit up.

"That's right!" Ziryan's voice bellowed in the echoing showers on the other side of the locker room. "If it weren't for _my_ assists, he wouldn't make half the goals he does!" He added with a hearty laugh. Zed rolled his eyes but saw how his other teammates seemed to deflate. His brows knitted together before he leaned forward.

"Don't listen to him guys. _All of us _work together as a team and win these games." Zed assures them more quietly so Ziryan wouldn't interrupt again. They smiled at him then turned back to their lockers to get out of their uniforms.

Zed also turned and got into his locker, pulling out his phone and half expecting a text from Addison but was severely disappointed that his phone was empty. He sighed to himself and opened her contact, sending her a quick '_Hey just got off the ice. Can I call you when I get home?_' message before putting it back in his bag to get cleaned up.

XxX

He immediately checked his phone for a reply after he was done showering but still no reply. His brain started to race with worried thoughts that maybe she was mad at him, or. His heart stopped. Ziryan's threat flashed across his mind. But he quickly shook it off. No. Ziryan's been here with the team the whole time. He wouldn't hurt someone like that anyways. It didn't stop the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach from growing since she hadn't replied like she normally would.

He grabbed his bag and hurried to get out of there. He pushed out of the locker room doors only to nearly jump out of his skin when Eliza was leaned against the far wall.

"Holy _shit_ E! You scared me!" He cursed. She laughed.

"Wow! We walk home after every game together. What's got you all worked up?" She questioned as she matches his quick pace as he walked.

"I don't know. I just, I couldn't get ahold of Addison like I normally can. Did you see her leave?" He asked worriedly. Eliza scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Oh! Her! Yeah, I think she caught a ride with her parents! She's totally not avoiding talking to you for any particular reason! Nope! Definitely not!" She joked. Zed sighed in relief and it made Eliza raise a brow in confusion. "Um, you're not curious why she's avoiding you?"

"Well yeah! But at least she's safe! I was worried something happened to her." He admitted. Eliza blinked in surprise, that was honestly the last thing on her mind but Zed's jumpiness made way more sense. His relieved smile then quickly shifted to press into a serious line.

"Now spill! Why's she mad at me." He demanded.

"For your information, I was sworn to secrecy!" She teased. Zed rolled his eyes.

"Oh give me a break. We have no secrets! Tell me!" He pressed as they finally exited the arena and the cool night air engulfed them.

"Wouldn't you like that!" She continued to deny with a laugh. It was fun messing with her friend, after all. But his pout made her give in, just a little. "Ok ok. She's not mad at you." Zed looked over and raised a brow.

"Then why would she avoid me? We're friends!" He asked in confusion. Eliza suddenly grabbed his arm to stop them and turn him to face her.

"You can't be serious." She deadpanned. His confused face showed he had no clue what she was talking about. She groaned loudly and continued on their path, Zed having to jog a few steps to catch up.

"What? Just tell me! Please?" He begged. She gave him an annoyed look.

"You must believe everyone's just plain stupid if you think we all can't see it." She said, taking Zed aback by her bluntness. He grabbed her arm this time to stop them. A look of hurt written on his face.

"I'd never think you were stupid E! You're the smartest person I know!" He argued. She dropped her head with a breathy laugh as she shook her head.

"You're so dense sometimes." She muttered before lifting her head again. "Zed. I know you like her, I've known since day one!" She spelled it out.

His face paled but he didn't deny it. He knew she knew. She could read him like a book. They've been best friends for _years_! Of course she knew!

But that led to the point she was making, Addison knew. And that's why she was avoiding him!

"Shit." He breathed, his heart began to ache and he ran his fingers through his hair in a panic. Eliza realized the direction his mind was heading and physically grabbed him by the collar to refocus him.

"Hey! Stop freaking out!" She ordered. His panicked eyes met hers but it didn't settle his nerves. "Idiot!" She insulted and shoved his shoulders lightly. "She likes you too!" His eyes widen a fraction and Eliza kept talking. "It's just as obvious as you liking her. You two are so blind." She finished with an eye roll.

"She, she likes me?" He asked softly. Eliza groans loudly and turns to keep walking, they were almost home by now.

"Yes! Now just ask her out and we can all go on our merry ways!" She barked. Zed couldn't help but let out a dry laugh as he rushed to catch up.

"You know I can't just do that! What if you're wrong? Do you know how embarrassing that would be?! Then she'd _really_ be avoiding me!" He argued.

"I promise she likes you. She's just avoiding you 'cause she's afraid _you_ don't like _her_!" Eliza spelled it out. Zed blinked.

"Really? She's worried I wouldn't go out with her?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I'm not saying it again!" She warned. Zed put his hands up in surrender and they walked the rest of the way in relative silence, his mind racing with thoughts.

Maybe he should give Addison a little space? Maybe regroup himself and talk to her Monday? He sighed. He wanted to just run to her house and ease any worries _she_ might be feeling, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

They finally reached their houses across the street from one another and said their 'see ya later's before retreating for the night. Zed making a b-line for his room so he wouldn't have to try keeping a conversation with his dad while his thoughts and emotions were so jumbled.

XxX

7 AM every Saturday, Zed showed up about an hour early to the rink before practice so he could get in a little extra practice in. To his surprise, there was already a melodic music playing inside the arena.

He entered quietly, setting his skates and bag down on the bench. Addison was skating. Her moves seemed more rigid, like she was tense. He frowned. She went into a jump, and landed beautifully.

"Quarter turn short!" A male voice yells inside the arena. Zed turns to see it's a man with black curly hair leaned against the wall in black skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt with black skates on as well. He looked back at Addison as she continued to skate.

She was covered in sweat. Not only her face, but her shirt showed the extra moisture she was exuding. But it was the lack of spark in her features that bothered him the most. It was _always_ there when she skated. But not today.

She went up for another jump, her skate hit the ice and she so did she. He winced seeing her hard fall.

"Get up!" The man ordered. "Keep going!" Zed watched her in wide eyed horror as she got up, her face pained, and continued the routine, quickly going back into another jump, her ankle crumbling beneath her as she fell again. "Addison! Get! Up!" The man barked.

"Stop!" Zed screamed with tears brimming his lids. He didn't hesitate to rush the ice, his bladeless shoes slipping and sliding over the smooth surface. He scrambled across the rink, uncaring that he was a stumbling mess as he finally slid on his knees beside her. "Addison." He whispered breathily.

"Zed? What are you doing here?" She asked as he engulfed her in a hug.

"I, practice. But you, are you ok?" He asked frantically as he pulled back to check her ankles.

"Zed I'm fine." She assured him softly.

"Ahm." The man cleared his throat to get their attention again. "I'm sorry, who are you? And what are you doing hanging all over my cousin?" He asked harshly. Addison rolled her eyes and Zed flared up at him.

"She could've really been hurt! Why would you do that to your cousin?!" Zed shouted.

"Obviously you've never watch figure skaters practice before." He said snidely. Zed's glare deepened before Addison gentle grabbed his hand, offering a small smile of reassurance. He relaxed slightly as he helped her to her feet, then standing himself, clumsily.

"Chill Bucky. No. He hasn't ever seen Seabrook level training before." She snapped at her cousin before turning back to the green haired boy who came running to her rescue. "Come on. Let me help you off the ice." She offered sweetly. Zed still had on a worried expression that made her heart melt as he nodded his agreement. They heard the annoyed huffs and grumbles from Bucky behind them.

"You're sure you're ok? You fell pretty hard those couple times." He asked again. She laughed quietly.

"Yes I'm sure. My legs are just a little weak from exhaustion." She assured him. His brows knitted together.

"How long have you been here this morning?"

"Since 5. Bucky says if you can skate at top notch when you're half asleep, you can do it when you're wide awake." She explained with another eye roll.

"You shouldn't push yourself that hard. You could get hurt if you limit's overstepped. Trust me, I should know." He said with a dry chuckle.

"And why is that?" She asked teasingly.

"Freshman year I almost died of cardiac arrest after one of the games 'cause I'd trained day and night for, like, a week straight before hand." He said casually. Addison's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She breathed, instinctively tightening her hold around his waist. He softened.

"I know my limit now so it won't happen again. That's all that matters." He comforted, squeezing her lightly around the shoulders.

"You almost died and you're still playing hockey?!" She questioned in disbelief. "Your parents let you?!"

"Let me? My dad encouraged me to go back!" Zed laughed.

"Well I'd never let you on the ice again!" She flared almost, _almost_, angrily. Zed stopped, only continuing to slide for a second as he removed his arm from her shoulders and gently grabbed her hand instead. She turned to face him in confusion since they were so close to the rink exit.

"If I had never gotten on the ice again, I never would have met you." He countered in a sober tone. Addison sucked in a sharp breath. Zed lifted his free hand to brush her bangs behind her ear.

Her heart was thumping in her chest. His words, his touch, it all felt so romantic. But he saw her as a friend, doesn't he? Or was Eliza right? Wait, is he leaning in? Her pulse accelerated, letting her eyes flutter closed.

But suddenly they went tumbling back to the ice in a heap, Zed had lost his balance. "Whoops." He chuckled nervously. Addison laughed, the tension between them dissipating. Zed laughed with her.

"If you two are done goofing off, would you please get off the ice? I wanna get one more run through in before hockey boy needs the ice." Bucky called from the booth before his music started up. Addison quickly helped Zed to his feet and they got off the ice to give Bucky his space to perform.

"You can finally see what a real skater is like!" Addison enthused as they sat on the bench with his duffle bag. Zed smirked and nudged her arm.

"I _have_ seen a real skater." He teased. She giggled and shushed him as she watched her cousin skate with a childlike excitement lighting up her features. Zed smiled at how happy she seemed and returned his attention to the dark haired skater.

Zed could admit that his movements were fluid and precise. As his routine went on, Zed realized he was completely enthralled. Bucky sure knew how to keep your attention. And he was definitely good, his jumps perfect and so many unique moves he'd never seen a skater use. At one point he was skating and stopped on a dime. That was impressive. Even he couldn't stop that quick.

When the music ended, Addison was on her feet cheering and clapping excitedly. Zed smiled and stood to clap beside her. Bucky chuckled and did a bow for his small audience before skating over to them.

"Alright. Get your stuff together Addison. I'll take you home." He instructed, turning to go get his own things to leave.

"Actually, Bucky, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit. I can walk home." She declined. He raised a brow at her then glanced at the green haired boy then back to her.

"Whatever. Just don't get pregnant." He commented before skating away. Both the teens blushed bright red. Addison stuttered out a few syllables but he was already too far to really argue with.

"Sorry about him. He's very blunt." She apologized with her head ducked in embarrassment.

"It's, um, it's ok. I'm glad you'll be staying while I warm up! I could use the company!" He changed the subject and got to putting on his skates. She smiled and went back on the ice to wait for him, skating around leisurely and doing some easy, _pretty_, moves.

Unexpectedly, Zed came up skating behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. She gasped at first but smiled when she looked up and saw his. He took her hands with her back against his front and she used him as support, her back leg extending out as they glid effortlessly across the ice. The two continued bonding over the ice with little sweet gestures without even speaking.

They didn't realize that eyes were watching out of sight.


End file.
